Hurricane
by Firefly-Golden
Summary: She is a demon. Lucifer's top Infiltrator...and married to Dean Winchester. With Sam's mind on the verge of breaking and Lucifer threatening to break free, she'll have to decide who her real family is and whose side she's really on. Rating to change
1. Prologue

I came up with this as a spur of the moment type thing and felt like I had to go with it and thought it'd be interesting to play around with.

Thank you so much for reading.

* * *

Dean was breathing deeply beside her on his side of the bed. His face set in peaceful lines as his chest rose with every heavy breathe; one arm thrown languidly over the top of the pillows.

She wanted to reach out, too gently caress the delicate lines that were starting to crease around his eyes, but she didn't. She kept her hand locked in a tight fist at her side as she struggled not to give into the temptation.

When Dean had finally came walking through the door of their home she could see immediately how exhausted he was. But when Colton and Wyatt came barreling towards him all that exhaustion seamed to dissipate as he took them both in his arms, planting small kisses on their cheeks, and when Sam walked in behind him…the kids all but lost it.

Alice could only watch on in amusement as Sam suddenly became a living jungle gym. Both boys giggling as he lifted them up into the air and flipping them around long enough to distract them away from their father.

His face still beaming with pride Dean had made his way over to her. She'd felt frozen in place. Not by fear or anxiety but of excitement, passion, and _love. _Her heart was pounding like crazy when his large calloused hands slide knowingly across her hips, snaking their way under the back of her shirt. Alice had inhaled sharply at the sudden contact of heat from his hands on her skin, quickly her body responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him closer.

She loved the way he always smelt when he first came home. The smell of diesel fuel, cheap greasy food, oil, and the Impala's engine, and of whiskey but underneath all of that was the unmistakable sent that was him. The whiskey was nothing new to her but ever since Castiel and Bobby's deaths, especially Bobby's, it had become more of a desperate act to dull the pain he wouldn't let her try and fix.

As he closed the remanding inches between them she felt that thrum of what she could only describe as electricity spark between them. For that brief second, before he crashed his lips down on hers, she could read the hunger in his olive green eyes, but also the heavy weight of loss he couldn't shake. All thought was washed away as his lips took hers with that hunger she'd first seen and as her body let out a sigh of bliss she raised herself on tip toe to try and make themselves even.

She didn't know how long they had stood there nor did she care. She'd missed him; missed just being in his presence and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to show it. Apparently, he had missed her just as much as he'd pulled her closer to him, grinding her lower half into his own.

Sam's throat clearing had startled them both out of their hormonal craze long enough for both of them too look back at him and the boys.

"Uh, guys…get a room," Sam said, voice light with teasing.

"Get your own house," Dean had shot back.

Reluctantly he had pulled away from her; leaving a small trail of fresh kisses down her face before he completely removed himself from her.

He'd clapped his hands enthusiastically as he moved forward:

"Now, who wants some late night ice cream?"

As if on cue the boys went ballistic; raising their arms in frantic waves as Dean swooped his arms down to grab a hold of their youngest, two-year old Wyatt.

"It's almost eleven o'clock."

Dean just gave her a wink as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"I'll grab the sprinkles," Sam shouted as he lifted Colton into a fireman's carry, gave her a small wave for an apology, and darted in behind his older brother.

The abrupt movement of the bed shot her out of her memory, her heart thundering in her chest as she watched him adjust into a more comfortable position. Once she knew he wasn't going to wake up, she risked stroking a light touch down the side of his face, and ending with her fingers brushing through his hair. He'd only stirred a bit with his facing seeming to search for the comforting touch she'd just given.

He needed her just like she knew she had always needed him. It's what made nights like these almost unbearable.

Soon she felt the familiar sting as her guilt began to stir in her stomach and her hatred towards herself found its way out through her tears. Angrily, she brushed the tears away, and removed herself from their bed.

Alice wanted to go to their sons' room; to see the perfect beings that they had created together. And their boys _were _perfect in every way. But tonight-tonight Alice didn't feel worthy of being allowed to take even one step inside the boys room. Instead she just found herself backed up against the wall not even noticing when her legs collapsed from underneath her.

A sharp pain resonated through her knees as they collided violently with the wood of the floor. She didn't care. She deserved pain at this moment; she deserved so much more than just a few bruised knees.

For over 5 years she had been so careful; always so careful.

She could still remember the wicked pleasure she'd felt at finally being released from the pit. Lucifer had kissed her one last time and sent her out into the world to not only do his bidding, but to also do it as covertly as possible.

How was Alice supposed to know that she would end up falling in love with one of the very people she was supposed to kill? Sure, no one was supposed to touch Dean Winchester since he was supposed to be Michael's vessel. Lucifer had specifically stated that he was no to be killed; brought to unbearable pain, sure, but death, oh no.

So Alice had started off her plan without a hitch. It had been easy to set up traps and fake "cases" to lure them in. Hell, the minute she had informed them she was a Hunter, all suspicion seemed to go out the window; not to mention the vessel she'd picked was easy on the eyes. But all of her resolve had completely disappeared when she had been stuck in a car with the boys.

At first, they had driven her crazy. Human this, human that, but somewhere along the line she had stopped finding Dean's singing like gargling glass, and more like something she'd found cute. Adorable even. What had done her in though was seeing the insanely strong bond that both the boys had shared. Alice had never seen a love so strong that it would sacrifice itself, time and time again, just to be able to keep each other around.

Dean had given up his soul to keep his brother alive. Sam had tried to do unethical things, things that had surprised Alice herself, to give Dean more time; to keep him around.

Somewhere, near the end, the lines of friend and foe had ended up becoming blurred. Near the end, Alice herself had tried her hardest to keep Dean alive and to keep that stupid bitch Lilith away from him. But it hadn't worked; at the last minute she'd taken him from her. And with her betrayal still lingering on the air Lilith had informed their boss what she'd tried to do.

Alice was no longer Lucifer's number one. She'd become his new enemy and immediately he wanted her sent back to the pit so he could remind her who she worked for.

For months she'd dodged everything they had thrown at her. A few times there had been close calls but she'd evaded them nonetheless. She and Sam had even started doing jobs together just to keep each other company. The crushing weight in her chest would probably never compare to the overwhelming pain that seemed to consume every fiber of Sam's being those months Dean had been gone, and when he slowly stopped calling, she didn't try to press it.

But the day Bobby had called to tell her Dean had come back…nothing came close to what she had felt. Strangely, she'd felt like she'd come alive again; as if his death had taken apart of her soul with him. That was just stupid to think, however. Demons didn't have souls or soul mates.

Alice had risked blinking, not caring who saw, just to make sure that Bobby wasn't playing a cruel joke. Which, she should've known better. Those were the kind of heartless tricks Bobby would ever play.

Sure enough when she walked through the door she saw him.

Her heart instantly picking up speed as she remembered him turning around to face her with his hair still wet from the shower he'd just taken. His jaw had clenched before a small smile spread across his lips. He had attempted to speak to her but he had never got any of it out. She had flung herself on him so fast she'd startled him.

When his arms had wrapped around her, his hand running soothing circles along her back, did she realize that she was shaking as she sobbed wordlessly into his chest.

A demon… crying over a human.

_Who would've thought_? She laughed bitterly into her hands as she stared mindlessly forward.

Soon after Alice had been introduced to Castiel and for the life of her she could never understand why he had never ratted her out. Cas had never liked her or spoke of her fondly but he had _trusted _her. A few times he had threatened to smite her if she tried anything funny but that had been all. And after Colton had been born he seemed to lighten up towards her enough to where she didn't always wonder if he still hated her.

And now…now he was gone too just like Bobby.

Resting her head back on the bedroom wall she tried to slow the quivering of her shoulders, her hand clamped over her mouth, as she tried to stop the wailing that was building inside of her chest.

Everyone she had ever grown to care about was dying in front of her just like Lucifer had promised.

_How long do you think Dean will love you when he finds out what you really are, hmmm? You can't possibly think he'd still love you, do you? I have always loved you, Alice, and yet, you just turn your back on me like I never meant anything to you. _

_Remember this Alice: I'm your real family. We are always permanent. Those boys? They will be dust long before you will ever be allowed to die. _

Lucifer's threats left tortures what if's in the back of her mind. Alice only allowed herself to go there when she was too weak to fight them off making her feel like she could never save her family.

Dean had even mentioned in his last phone call how Sammy wasn't holding up too good. The dam that had been put in place by Death had been ruptured by Cas and no amount of research could be found to help him. Death never seemed to answer, even though she had promised Dean she wouldn't call on him.

She could even see it when Sam had walked in. His large shoulders hunched forward in defeat; looking like the only thing holding him upright was sheer willpower. The boy was exhausted and so was Dean.

It had taken no small amount of coaxing to try and get him to bed. At first, when his strong hands had gripped her hips tight, and pulled her towards him she'd wanted to fight him. To tell him what he needed was rest and not anything physical but all that had been washed away when his lips claimed hers, parting her lips with a forceful tongue she knew all too well, and moving himself to rest between her legs.

He wore himself out soon enough but sleep wouldn't claim her.

No easing of her conscience was possible tonight.

Their lives had been built around betrayals and secrets and as her legs wobbly lifted her off the floor she couldn't bear to bring herself to rest beside him.

She was Alice Winchester.

Demon.

Lucifer's Infiltrator.

Wife, lover, friend, and mother.

And the demon who killed John Winchester.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed!

Love to know what you guys thought of the prologue!

:)


	2. Two by Two

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! It was awesome to see :)

This chapter is a bit longer. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The night had seemed to drag on for forever and it had taken Alice for what had felt just as long for her body to stop shaking. It had taken awhile, seeing as how once her body had given in the convulsions, it seemed like they were never going to stop. So the only thing she could do was sit on the beat up leather couch that had come with the place, her knees knocking painfully together, as she continued to wait out the wave of anxiety she'd allowed to overtake her.

When the episode finally subsided it had been close to six in the morning. A whole night of rest had flown by and she hadn't been able to enjoy any of it. It had been Dean's first night home in month's; her body remembering the precise motions of his hands and the way their bodies had melded so easily into one another like puzzle pieces, and the unforgettable feeling of his hard length pressing inside of her, making her body become flush with heat as she made her way back towards the bedroom.

Sex hadn't been anywhere close to her top five things to do that night when she'd finally gotten him into bed. Now don't get her wrong, she in no way hated sex with him; the man was a damn genius in the bedroom, but Dean had been exhausted for fuck's sake and with everything that had been going on…

But then again Dean needed comfort and if that's what he wanted, she was more than happy to give it to him.

As quietly as she could she made her way back towards their room. She stopped and checked in on the boys and Sam to make sure that they were okay.

When she looked in on Sam she bit her lip softly as she noticed the disheveled sheets and his lumbering body missing from the bed. Tip-toeing her way through the door she made her way around the side of the bed to find him lying in a heap on the floor; head and arms clutching fiercely to his pillow as if he was a drowning man holding to a floaty.

"Oh Sam."

Reaching over him Alice took the mangled comforter off of the bed, gently placed it over him, and tucked it in around him until she was satisfied he would get warm. She stayed kneeling there for a few minutes and watched as his shaking body slowly began to calm down until all that was left were a few stray shakes until there was nothing.

"Sleep well, Sammy," she whispered before silently making her way back to the door.

When she got to the door she couldn't decide whether or not to leave his door open an inch or to close it all the way. In another hour the boys would be up and as soon as they were done waking up their father they'd no doubt come and wake up their uncle. Closing the door would at least give Sam a second to hear the knob turning letting him know he was about to receive some company.

Shutting the door it was then.

Once she heard the satisfying click of the door connecting together she resumed her steady pace back to the bedroom.

Dean was still in the same position as when she had left him. Except now he was lying on his stomach with his hands tucked underneath the pillows. As she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower she couldn't help but laugh.

Dean always did have a thing for sleeping on his stomach.

Like clockwork the boys had woken up at 7:01 and by 7:03 she had heard them stampeding towards the bedroom. The bedroom door hit the wall and right after it grew quiet. Leaning against the counter, egg in hand, she listened in the silence for the loud, "Ugh," that escaped Dean as one, or both, of the kids most likely jumped on him. The groaning that followed right after sent a wide smile to curl her lips as she finished cracking the egg; spilling the yoke into frying pan.

Without looking her free hand extended out to the left, grabbing the pepper and lightly sprinkling it into the omelet. She checked on the bacon before flipping over the pancakes and this time, when she went to grab the salt, she _did _make sure to look.

She handled the salt shaker like a ticking time bomb; sprinkling the contents quickly over the eggs before slamming it harder than necessary back onto the counter.

Over the years it had become easier for her to learn to deal with everyday household items that could kill her or give her away. Salt was always the one that seemed to plague her the most.

Dean had never asked, nor did he seem to care, about her lack of interest in salt when it came to her food. For that Alice had been grateful. She could've been more grateful, however, if Dean himself didn't like the damn condiment as much as she hated it.

One of Dean's favorite foods, besides cheeseburgers or burgers of any kind, was French fries. Regular French fries, chili cheese fries, seasoned fries; he loved them all. Dean loved them just as much as Ruby had, which in a weird way, was hilarious since he hated the bitch so much. But one thing Ruby never put on her fries was salt by the gallon.

The first time Dean had kissed her after inhaling a large fry she'd thought she had been ousted for sure. She had just been so transfixed on him; she'd been teasing him and doing a good job of it too. Dean was laughing, laughing like he meant it, and had just reached over and pulled her in, landing a soft but harsh kiss down on her lips. At first, Alice had let herself slip into the kiss, pressing her lips harder against his.

That's when the sharp pain hit her. It had felt like the skin on the inside of her mouth was peeling off and that her tongue was on fire as their tongues caressed each other, his mouth pushing the salt deeper into hers.

Instantly every alarm in her was firing off; screaming for her to pull away. Dean had already wrapped his arms around her and was pulling her in closer to him. Her eyes had darted open but Deans were still closed. She'd been frantic; knowing in a matter of second her mouth would begin to smoke or he would taste the blood…or worse. Maneuvering one of her hands around his side, her eyes had roamed the area for something, anything, to help her. That's when she'd spotted a lone fork sitting on the table behind them and with a simple flick of her wrist had launched the damn thing at the back of his head.

When it'd made impact with his head it had taken everything she had not to burst into laughter. The laughter had died just as fast as it had come when she swallowed what felt, and tasted, like pieces of her cheek. As Dean had looked around for the projectile that had hit him she'd taken that split second to spit out the rest of what was left in her mouth and washed it down with his shot of whiskey he had sitting on the table.

Looking back at him, Dean had been holding the fork she'd flung at him.

"Someone threw a fork at me? A _fork_? Really?"

Even though it had been one of the worst slip-ups of her time with the boys, it had also been hilarious, and she couldn't help laughing lightly as she placed the pancakes on separate plates.

Holy water had never been an issue in the house. Sure, they had some safely tucked away under the sink and in a few spare cabinets around the house, but nowhere that would end up on her. Dean and Sam also hardly ever used any Latin phrases or Christ talk in the house.

Even at the thought of it Alice could feel her skin begin to crawl. Shaking her head violently she got rid of the thought but it still left an uneasiness along her skin.

The only thing that she'd found difficult to deal with were the devils traps Dean had constantly marked every entrance to every house they lived in with, and just like every other time he did, she'd always have to run around and change the symbols. Just enough that she could walkthrough them without getting caught and Dean wouldn't notice the difference.

Of course, this did leave the house unprotected, in a sense, to her kind. But she had backups set in place; things that not even the oldest of her kind knew.

After placing a few strips of honey glazed bacon onto the four plates in front of her, she turned and set them on the table two by two.

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!"

Resting her back against the counter Alice took a quick bit of her non-salted eggs and listened as the clamoring sound of little feet came towards her. The boys bounded out of the hallway in record time and when two large arms shot out from behind them she realized why.

Their tiny screams of excitement filled the small kitchen, causing Alice to wince.

"Okay boys, lets settle down, alright?" Dean said, voice ringing with the authority that Alice had realized only a father could carry.

Colton and Wyatt were both still too excited about the chase scene they'd just been a part of to actually take him seriously. But they sat down in their chairs still giddy and giggling. The sound of large feet padding towards the kitchen let her know that Sam was on his way.

Rubbing Colton's head as he passed, Dean made his way around the table, and over to where she stood.

"We gotta teach these kids to wake up at a more decent hour," he told her, voice still raspy from sleep, as he placed a good morning kiss down on her lips.

"Seven is a decent hour, Dean."

"Let's try for eight. That's all I'm asking."

She couldn't help but chuckle, rousing a smile from him. He gave her one more peck before he made his way back to the table sitting on the outside next to Colton; Sam had already taken up the set next to Wyatt.

Alice had turned to grab glasses from the cabinets when Dean's sudden outburst had scared the shit out of her, making her jump.

"Yeah! Alright! Chocolate chips pancakes!"

"Chocolate chips?"

Colton and Wyatt both shouted together echoing their father's own excitement.

"This is awesome!"

Dean continued by having his sons give him a high-five. When he came to Sam Alice couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed stare he gave Dean and then his hand.

"Seriously?" Sam laughed.

She quickly set down the glasses and went to grab the milk and orange juice from the fridge.

"What? Chocolate chips are awesome-"

"How is it that you have kids?"

"Well, if you're a good little boy Sammy, I'll tell you all about it after breakfast," Dean teased giving him a wink for added effect.

Sam just shook his head.

"Can we hear about it too, dad?" Colton asked mouth full of pancake.

"Yeah mhmmamhm-"

The rest of what Wyatt had attempted to say was lost as a mixture of excitement, a mouthful of food, and not knowing the right words muffled all together.

Dean turned ghost white causing Sam to snicker as he took a bit of his bacon. His facing sobering as soon as he swallowed his first bite.

"Alice this is-this is-"he inhaled sharply before he finished. "This is really good."

"I know, right?"

"Thanks Sam. If you want more just let me know. I made plenty for you boys."

"This is totally awesome," he muttered as he took another bite of his bacon.

"So, what do you boys want to drink? Orange juice or milk?"

"I got a drink already but thanks babe."

Somehow Dean had been able to carry out Bobby's old flask without her noticing, but when he gave her a wink, and went to screw off the cap to take a drink of the whiskey inside of it she quickly snatched it away from him. Placing it in the back pocket of her jeans she lifted back up the two jugs.

"Milk or orange juice Dean."

The room seemed to grow increasing quiet; an uncomfortable silence filling the room as they continued to stare at each other. She knew that he was going through a lot and didn't care if he wanted a drink here or there, but not this early in the morning, and definitely not in front of their boys.

_This isn't some damn hunt, Dean._

Just as Sam wasn't about to open his mouth Colton beat him too it.

"Daddy!"

Hearing his other name snapped him out of whatever thoughts he had while he was looking at her; quickly putting on a smile as he looked down at his five year old son.

"Yeah champ?"

"You should try mine and Wyatt's morning drink! It's awesome!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! You should try it too Uncle Sam!"

Another muffled sound of agreement came from Wyatt's direction.

"Alright count me in."

"Me too."

The table grew silent as Colton and Wyatt looked up at her with anticipation.

"So, uh, what is this drink exactly?" Dean asked while fidgeting in his chair.

Alice had to set the jugs down before she dropped them.

"It's the orange juice and milk mixed together."

Sam and Dean looked at each other from across the table, as if to draw up some strength.

"Great," Sam spoke, clearing his throat as he lifted up his glass towards her. "We've drank stranger things."

Taking the glass from him she began to mix the two drinks together; pouring an equal amount of each until it was perfectly mixed together.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"You know," Dean began as he reclined back into his chair, "That drink wasn't half bad. Actually, it ah, sort of tasted like one of those sorbet ice cream pops."

"Yeah," Alice snorted, "They'll be great bartender's one day."

Sam had taken the boys into the other room leaving him alone with Alice in the kitchen. For that Dean was grateful.

He watched as Alice moved effortlessly around the kitchen putting away the dishes from the dishwasher and loading it back up with the new dirty dishes to be cleaned. He watched with careful eyes as her long dirty blonde hair fell loosely across her shoulders, the way her jeans hugged around the curve of her ass, and the brief flash of golden skin he saw as she bent down to drop the pans into the dishwasher with her delicate, but powerful hands. He caught glimpses here and there of her face; the pink hue of her cupid bow lips, the soft curve of her chin, always followed by the sudden, and startling, glimpse of her green eyes flashing over at him.

She was gorgeous but that wasn't why he loved her. Hell, it was a bonus that she was but what really did it for him was the fact that he didn't have to lie to her and that alone had made it easier to love her. There were no illusions between either of them; they knew the score but without any real effort was always able to keep him hoping for the little things, the things that made him feel…blessed.

He and Sam had bumped into her when they'd begun investigating the case with the Shifter's who had been robbing banks. She seemed to constantly be one step ahead of them in the case, dropping them small clues and hints, until they'd ended up getting locked in with the damn thing.

He'd made a call to Bobby just to make sure; double checking to make sure she wasn't part of the Yellow-Eyed demons posse or some weird creature double agent. But everything she had told them had checked out. Every single bit of it including all of the signs and demon activity she'd claimed to have been hunting. In the end, she ended up becoming someone they counted on, and no matter what it was they called her for, Alice had always been there for them.

Dean couldn't remember when their relationship and turned into something more than just friends but he did remember the day he had first kissed her.

It had been after Sam had been killed by that fucking dick Jake. For hours, he'd just stared at his brother's body, not knowing what to do but knowing that death wouldn't, _couldn't_, be an option for him. He'd been pissed off and yeah, maybe a little rash, as Bobby would say but he refused to let Sammy stay that way.

The pain had been claustrophobic; remorse and regret taking a backseat to the complete and utter feeling of being a failure had overtaken him.

He'd had one job his whole life. One real major job: to look after Sammy and he had failed.

So what he had decided to do next Dean would never regret doing. If given the choice he knew without hesitation he would make the same damn deal with that demon to bring Sammy back. The kid was a pain in the ass at times but he was _his _pain in the ass. His baby brother.

Dean could still remember when Alice had finally arrived at Bobby's with this look on her face like she already knew. He had figured that Bobby had told her and without warning had gone off on her just like he had Bobby. Not stopping to notice the red irritation that was ringed around her eyes; how swollen they were. Once he'd finally noticed it he'd stopped mid-rant not knowing what else to say.

"_I understand Dean. You don't need to explain this to me just don't- don't expect me to be okay with losing you, because I'm not. I want to yell and scream at you, call you an idiot like Bobby, and to be angry with you but I know why you did it but Dean…what about the rest of us Dean? What am I supposed to do, huh? I can't let you die, Dean I can't-"_

That's when it'd hit him; hit him so hard he didn't understand how he never realized it before. He didn't quite know still if it had been all the adrenaline of everything that was going on or what, but all he could remember was walking over to her, and lacing his hands in her hair and pulling his mouth down onto hers so violently he thought she would protest. Instead she'd only wrapped herself around him with the same kind of frenzy.

She had ended up making him feel like a jackass for making that deal and for the first time he was terrified, truly terrified to die.

Death isn't easy on anyone but suddenly he didn't want to leave Sammy, Bobby, or Alice alone. He hated the idea of some other dick being with her, touching her. From that first moment he had kissed her Dean had felt…complete.

And it was stupid to think that because seriously, he was Dean Winchester and he knew better than anyone that sort of romance novel bullshit just wasn't real. He'd heard about it in movies and seen it done to people by freaky witch love potions and magic but never the real deal, and when Ash had told them about soul mates being able to share their Heaven together, he knew that it was some sort of dick thing made up. Because if the angels made room for it in Heaven you knew there had to be something fishy about it.

So, how did you describe what he felt every time he saw her? When he got to be beside her and when she touched him…

He shook himself out of his train of thought before he made their PG rated kitchen R rated.

Dean and Alice didn't argue about much and he didn't have to explain why they had to move or put down devil's traps to her because she knew.

But at the moment his eyes were glued to her ass and not because he liked the view, but because tucked away in one of its pockets was a flask that he needed back.

He hadn't been parted with Bobby's flask since he'd taken it months ago. His whole body felt off and he was itching to get it back.

"I want my flask back."

Glancing over her shoulder at him he noticed the bags under her eyes. She let out a heavy sigh as she turned on her heels and slowly made her way towards him.

"I'll give it back to you right now Dean if you promise me something."

"Anything."

And he meant it.

"I know it's been hard Dean since Cas died and when Bobby died-"her voice faltered for a split second and he watched as she struggled to regain her composure. "I know since he passed it's been difficult but Dean, sweetie, it's been hard on all of us. Now, I'm not asking you to quit drinking or anything all I'm asking is, please don't do it in front of the kids."

She lifted the worn flask from out of her pocket and held it in the space between them. For a minute he just looked up at her before finally reaching out and taking the flask from her, running his thumb gently over her knuckles.

"I promise."

Alice gave him a small smile of gratitude as she began clear the table, putting their dirty dishes into a pile.

"Hey, come here," he cooed.

She playfully tried to bat his hands away but finally, with his hands on her hips, he got her in front of him.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

She shrugged.

"A little."

"So that's a no."

"I said a little."

"Which, I know means no. Come on Alice, I know you just as well as Sam-"

"So?"

"So," he continued, "I know when you're lying." Dean snaked an armed around her waist, tugging her in closer, as he laid a quick kiss on her stomach. "What's wrong?"

Absentmindedly she ran her hand through his hair her face scrunched up in thought. He figured she was going to tell him at any second but when he noticed her eyes harden he knew, once again, she was shutting him out.

"It's nothing-"

"You know how you're always telling me to open up and talk to you? Yeah, well, it'd be nice if you did that with me for a change."

His words had come out more severe than he had intended but it was too late for him to take them back. He watched as her face hardened until it was unreadable and this time when she did try and pull away, he let her.

_Moving on…_

Rubbing a hand over his face he adjusted himself in the seat.

"Would you get mad if I told you we're going to have to move again?"

At first he thought she wasn't going to answer him; just being a hard ass because of what he said, so when he opened his mouth to say it again, he was surprised when she turned around too look at him. For a moment she just stood there, leaning against the counter, her arms crossed in front of her.

"No Dean I wouldn't be mad at you but you are going to have to tell the boys this time," she said pointing at him for added effect.

He nodded slightly.

"Alright, that I can do."

"Why the need to move all of the sudden?"

"Dick-"Alice's brows raised up in surprise. "I don't know if he's still trying to keep tabs on us or what but I can't take any chances. After this whole thing with Bobby-"His fingers fluttered over the top of Bobby's flask; that choking feeling he got burning in his chest and throat. "After what happened with him and those bastards tracking us down and stealing our identity I just-I just don't want to take any chances. I refuse to lose you or our boys."

Dean looked up at her then his jaw clenched tight at the idea of what they'd do if they had ever found Alice and their boys. All that rage and intensity he felt at even the slightest idea, and remembering that they'd taken Bobby from him; he couldn't keep it from showing. So he watched as this registered to Alice and watched as her anger at their previous fight began to dissipate as she made her way over to him.

Kneeling down in front of him she took one of his hands in hers, while she placed a comforting hand on his face.

"It's my job to protect you-" he choked out; not even realizing the threat of his emotions until her thumb brushed away a stray tear that betrayed him.

"Dean, you are not going to lose us. Okay?"

He removed her hand from his face and placed a peck on it before he dropped it down into his lap, giving her a sad smile as his eyes just memorized her face, like it would be the last time he'd get to see it. Dean could tell that she could see he was struggling to believe her words, and really, he was but in the end he just couldn't bring himself to fake it. Not even for her.

"Yeah…okay."

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Jumping down the final step Alice made her way around to the side of the house towards the garbage cans. If there was one thing she'd learned about having two boys it was that they accumulated trash in a matter of hours.

She took in a deep breath of air, enjoying the sharp sent of lavender that filled her nose from the neighbors' yard.

"Well isn't this just a sight for the funny pages," a deep gravelly voice said. "A domesticated demon taking out the trash."

Dropping the trash bag Alice whirled around to face her…attacker? When she finally saw who it was in front of her, however, she wasn't sure whether to cry in relief or to straight out attack him.

Crowley took a few more cautious steps towards her no doubt reading the predicament that was going on inside of her. When he was barely a few feet from her he removed his hands slowly from the pockets of his trench coat as a sign to show he wasn't armed. She could've snorted at the unlikely idea of that.

"Or maybe it's even funnier seeing a demon, married to a Hunter, and not just any Hunter, but the infamous Dean Winchester himself. You gotta tell me what it's like waking up to that every morning."

"Piss off, Crowley," she snapped.

He feigned to be hurt beginning to move around to her side. Alice followed him easily wishing that she had taken Ruby's knife out with her. She was getting careless and that, she had learned long ago, made you reckless.

"Please do tell, what is it like being a mother. Is it everything you dreamed?"

"I swear to God Crowley if you don't tell me what you want I will personally send you back down to your "office" in pieces."

His face contorted at her mention of God but he looked completely astonished.

"Well, well it does seem that the rumors are true."

She refused to play his games of twenty questions.

"Do you really think little Miss Alice, that you can send the King of Hell himself, back down stairs?"

"You're nothing more than a punk ass crossroads demon, Crowley."

"Was-"

"Still are," she snapped cutting him off. "The only reason you are the so called King of Hell, is because all the stronger demons are dead and daddy himself is locked up in a cage. So if I were you I wouldn't get to comfy."

"You think you can threaten me?"His little round face was boiling. "I could have you thrown back into the pit and let you watch your little brats become a hellhound's chew toy."

As the threat left his mouth Alice could feel all that old rage, all that old power she'd forgotten long ago, begin to bubble back up to the surface.

"If you even think about laying a hand on my sons I swear-"

"Oh, what are you going to do, hmm? Out yourself in front of your husband that you love so much? Let me tell you something Curly Sue. As far as I'm concerned I own you. I own everything you touch and ever plan to be because, as far as I can see, you wouldn't want dear old Dean to find out he's been shaggin' a demon all these years and that his sons could quite possibly be part demon. I mean…who knows what he'd do."

She could feel her body shaking uncontrollably but was it with rage or something worse?

She could feel the weight of Crowley's words hitting her like salt filled bullets: every single word ripping her open and filling with salt to keep it bleeding and fresh.

Deep down, she knew he was right, and she hated him for it.

"I'm going to take your silence as your agreement."

"I haven't agreed to anything you dick."

"Wrong, I can already tell that you're beginning to see it my way."

"Alice?"

The sound of Dean's voice tore her away from Crowley and already she could hear his brisk pace heading her way.

"Just think on what I said. I'll, uh, be in touch."

And just like that, right before Dean rounded the corner of the house, Crowley was gone. Alice barely had a second to register that he was in front of her with a bewildered but relieved look on his face as he made his way towards her.

She felt completely numb.

What had just happened exactly? Was she being blackmailed and what exactly was it that Crowley was wanting her to do?

"Alice? Alice?"

Dean shook her roughly as his eyes grew frantic with concern. She could tell, faintly, that he'd placed his hands on both sides of her face. Unconsciously, she wrapped her hands around his wrists, not knowing what to do or say.

"I'm fine."

She'd barely been able to get the words out but she repeated them one more time just to make sure she had said them. Pulling out of his grip she didn't even pick up the trash bag and finish taking it over to the dumpster. Instead she blindly ran back to the house; needing to find some place private so she could be alone before the avalanche of emotions ripped her too pieces before him.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

She was too pale.

He knew, _knew _that she wasn't fine. Something had just happened and he had no idea what but he sure as hell was about to find out.

Snatching the trash bag up off of the grass he noticed something in the grass by the edge of the house. Slowly, he made his way towards it, and when he was almost on top of the stuff the smell alone informed him of what it was. He didn't even have to put his fingers in it but he did anyways and it only confirmed what he already knew.

Demon.

There had just been a demon out here talking to Alice and the only thing he knew was that whatever it had said or did whatever he had interrupted had done something to her and she wasn't going to tell him.

Throwing the garbage fiercely against the side of the house he ran a quick hand through his hair; pacing back and forth in the yard.

"Son of a bitch!" he muttered as he made his way back towards the house and took the steps two by two.

* * *

So what did you guys think of the second chapter? I decided that ALL salt hurts demons. I always found it profoundly weird that Ruby was able to eat fries WITH salt. So I figured if she's a demon all salt is bad for her health.

Any who, I'd love to know what you guys are thinking :)

Much Love


	3. Grace for Sale

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the awesome reviews and notifications I've been getting! It is so awesome to know that you guys are enjoying this story! I wanted to apologize for taking so long on this but I had to come up with a kickass and psychological type of thriller for this and finally decided on something that hopefully you guys will love! **

**There is a small inner monologue that Alice has with herself and her retorts to the pessimistic voice will be in bold. **

**Without further ado, Chapter 3 (: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"Alice!"

The whole wall shuddered as the door slammed shut behind him. Dean was trying desperately to keep it together, to hold back that rage he felt brewing in his stomach that caused him to lash out, and his fists to clench and unclench at his sides. So far, it wasn't going so well.

The echoes of his booted feet hitting the hard would floor sounded menacing and as he came to the arch way that lead into the living room he could see Sam, holding the boys behind him. Sam's panicked eyes looked at him confusion slowly taking its place.

Dean didn't have time to explain anything to him so he dug in his pockets for the keys to the Pinto they'd stolen last night and tossed them to him.

"I need you to take the boys and get them out of here."

"Dean-"

"Now Sam!"

He could see that Sam still wanted to fight him; his jaws tightening as he quickly lifted up the boys and made his way towards the front door.

"Don't think for a second that when we meet up later you aren't gonna tell me what's going on," Sam snapped as he walked past him.

Dean waited until he heard the front door slam before he started his descent towards the back of the house. He swung open every door he passed by, checking the closets, and all the small spaces between. He knew where she was going to be most likely but he couldn't risk her being somewhere else and he just completely overlooked her.

What the hell was he doing?

Searching his own house, for his wife, to interrogate her on what she was trying to hide from him; trying to hide it all from him and was doing a piss poor job of it. Suddenly, her tired eyes began to make more sense. How long had she been keeping this from him? Had the demon been here before?

The worst question that came to his mind made his body grow violently ill, causing him to stumble into the wall, his legs wanting to give out from under him. The pain; the betrayal was too much. His heart had been through enough loss to know the difference but all at once, at just that thought; words couldn't describe the agony that racked through his body.

He couldn't let himself believe that the mother of his sons and the woman that he loved, more than anything, would ever make a deal with a demon for whatever reason. She, better than anyone, should've understood the consequences.

Pushing himself off of the wall he dropped the arm that had gone up to guard his stomach and almost sprinted the rest of the way to their bedroom.

He wanted to kick down the damn door; he wanted answers. He swung it open, this time brutally, as he entered their room with his eyes wildly searching for her. Dean didn't have to look far because there Alice was before him, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him but through him.

Alice's eyes were puffy and red; her whole body shaking as she inhaled a breath and when she exhaled, that too, came out just as shaky.

Seeing her like this instantly made Dean's anger begin to fade as he moved towards her, dropping down on one knee in front of her.

This didn't look like a woman who had been in cahoots with a demon and he felt ashamed that he would even think she would even do such a thing.

_This is Alice we're talking about here_, he thought. _My Alice…_

"Alice."

His voice sounded harsh so he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Alice, baby, you're okay," he said.

He tried to make his voice soothing as he ran his hands up her arms. She at least was looking at him now so that was progress.

"Alice, I need you to tell me what a demon was doing just now outside our house."

The anger that he had been able to push down seemed to rise back up as the words left his mouth. But he wasn't exactly mad at her. It wasn't her fault that a freaking demon had shown up at their house. He was fucking Dean Winchester. Every monster in the world had a reason to want him dead or to want him in a lot of pain. He'd made it easier for them now, given them more chances to break him. He'd started a family and like an idiot didn't think of the repercussions of what that could mean.

Guilt started to eat away at him. He didn't need to break down now either. He needed to be strong for them so he could keep his family safe so instead of wallowing in his grief and guilt, he quickly turned it all into rage, and it was easily done. Dean was a pro at it he'd been doing it for so long.

She gave him a strange look; her head cocking slowly to the side.

"How did you-"she sobbed out unable to finish as she choked back on a sob.

"It left behind sulfuric residue, Alice. How do you think I know?" Her face tensed up like he'd hit her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shook her lightly as the words crawled through his teeth. Dean's heart was pounding as he searched her face wildly as if it would magically just produce all the answers he needed.

"I was going to tell you Dean. I was just a little shook up."

"You're lying! You weren't going to tell me! Fuck, if I hadn't of noticed the damn sulfur in the grass you would have _never _told me."

All that rage he'd felt earlier had suddenly manifested as the words left his mouth because he knew they were true.

"That's not true!" she shouted back, defensive. "I would have told you-"

"When were you ever going to tell me, huh? When it was convenient for you? Goddamn it Alice, it's my job to protect you and our boys; Alice, what about our boys?"

He had started pacing the floor in front of her like a madman and in a blur his fist connected with the dry wall. Dean didn't have to pull it out to know that his knuckles were bleeding; he could feel it pouring freely from the cuts it had created in his hands.

This was his family. He loved them more than he thought he could ever possibly love anyone besides his brother. He had somehow been able to incorporate and create this life he had always wanted. He'd found a woman who loved and supported him unconditionally and given him two sons, two beautiful, amazing, boys.

When he had held them for the first time he had thought his heart was going to burst. He'd wept openly in front of the doctors and nurses unable to give either of his boys back to them even though he knew he would see them both again in less than hour; he just couldn't let them go.

And she was just going to put their kids in danger all because she didn't want to tell him about the demon. He couldn't understand why she acted so ashamed about it; like she had to keep it like a dirty secret.

When he felt the presence of her hand grip his shoulder he pulled his hand free from the wall and stepped far out of reach from her; bending his shoulder out from under her hand like it burned like acid. Her face grew pale as she retracted her hand away from him; swallowing hard as she tried to say something to him but he brushed it off before she could even try.

"Pack a bag because we're leaving. I'll get the boys things."

Each word felt like it had to be forced from his lips. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her as he grabbed his empty duffel he'd left on dresser.

"Dean-"her feeble voice began.

Just like before he cut her off but this time Dean did look at her, shooting a venomous look that stopped her cold.

"I said get your stuff. We leave in 5."

He didn't wait to see if she would do as he asked. He just grabbed the duffel and headed back out the door towards the boys bedroom leaving her behind to do as he ordered.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

The boys were playing loudly on the far side of the bed. Their dinosaurs and cars slamming into each other on the edge of the bed; Colton using the corner like a giant chasm letting his cars fall to its doom. Neither of them was freaked out at what had just taken place nor had they asked questions. Granted this sort of thing didn't happen often to them but it happened enough. They moved around a lot and staying in motels was normal for them, in a sense.

Alice watched, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, as Colton went into a frenzy as he started to tell Wyatt why the raptor was better than the tyrannosaurus Rex; Rex being Toothy for short.

Turning back to the table her eyes locked with Dean's. He was at least looking at her now which, should've been a plus, but it wasn't. He still looked at her like he hated her and for the first time in their time together; they didn't talk or look at each other. Alice had stolen glances over at him every so often during silent car ride to the motel but Dean had continued to stare at the road ahead. The only indication of what he was feeling showing in the whites of his knuckles and the slight tick in his jaw when she had said anything.

"So what's the game plan here?"

Sam's strained voice brought her back to the present. He wouldn't really look at her either and when he did Alice could see that he held her responsible for this mess. Sam tried to fight it; giving her random half-hearted smiles that only made it worse.

Alice wanted to tell him to stop trying, that his eyes blamed her whether his words wanted to or not, but once Dean had informed him of what he knew so far she knew everything was different.

Now the boys' both sat closer to one another. Each of them trying not to make it obvious that they were singling her out but their body language betrayed them. Just like it always did.

"Well, Sam, we would be able to make a more effective plan if Alice would tell us what she knows."

The last words left Dean's mouth tight and it wasn't from the harsh taste of the scotch he'd just downed. He looked up at Alice swirling what was left in his cup.

She didn't understand what she was supposed to say. The truth was out; completely out. Looking at Dean now, she knew more than anything, that if she told him the truth about who she truly was, he would kill her. The thought alone felt like God himself had reached down and crushed her heart; the pain being indescribable.

A lie; she would tell them a lie. Just another one to add to the long list she'd already made…

"Crowley," she started shakily, "He sent a demon to the house to tell me that they'd found us. Told me to tell you that if you boys fail in taking down Dick, he'll make you pay by hurting the boys."

"But not you?" Sam asked.

Sam's brows scrunched up in confusion as he looked at her. Dean looked like he was turning green. Alice just shook her head.

"He told me that I would get the pleasure of watching first…said it'd be funnier that way."

In a way Alice knew that this didn't sound like a stretch, especially for Crowley. He was a demon, demon's loved doing horrible things, and it was the only thing worth living for if you were a demon. That and wreaking havoc was like a very close first.

_What does that say about you? _The voice inside her countered.

**_I'm not like that anymore. I've changed. _**

_Or is that what you think? You are still a demon no matter what you try and become. No matter how many of your brothers and sisters you kill._

**_They are not my brothers and sisters! They are not my family! Family doesn't try and stab one another in the back just so daddy will find favor with them._**

_But he wasn't your daddy…he was your lover. He loved you-_

**_The only person or thing that man ever loved was himself! It doesn't matter now I found real love, TRUE love, and no matter what you say it is real to me and that is all that matters._**

The boys were talking amongst themselves, neither of them moving to include her. Dean- Dean still looked green; green and angry. Alice snorted as the Incredible Hulk came into mind but quickly shut it down.

_Do you honestly think he'll still love you when he finds out the truth about you? He doesn't really love you; not like you think you love him. He is only in love with the girl you created and the body you stole. Dean Winchester would never love you._

Alice wanted more than anything to kill that voice that she knew was her "worse" half but she knew that wasn't possible. She knew that that voice, that voice _was _her. That part of her that she tried so desperately to get rid of; the part of her that Crowley had only reminded her of and those words hit her now like knives.

"Alice hey, everything is going to be okay."

Looking up she saw Sam kneeling down in front of her his big hands on her shoulders, giving her those infamous puppy dog eyes of his. They read of sincerity and worry. Sam wanted to believe his own words; mistaking her renewed crying and shaking for that of terror. Alice was terrified that was for sure but she was terrified of something much worse; something much more selfish.

Alice glanced up and looked across the table at her husband who was still nursing that cup of scotch and refusing to look at her.

No, what Alice was terrified of more than anything, was finding out that Crowley, and everyone else, was right.

* * *

Wyatt had been unable to go to sleep. Dean had forgotten his favorite bear, Andy. Dean had given him that bear the day he was born and Alice had carried it around for him until Wyatt had been old enough to do it himself.

Colton had been fast asleep by eleven while Wyatt had refused to sleep two hours after; sobbing about how he didn't want to leave Andy behind.

Alice and Dean had taken turns rocking him and trying to soothe him to sleep. Dean was finally successful getting him to bed close to two in the morning. Dean had been so tired once he'd gotten Wyatt to bed that he'd crashed right down next to him; sprawled out on his stomach just like he normally slept.

For a while Alice had found herself sitting at the small kitchenette table that the motel had provided, and just watched her boys sleep. It was something that if Sam or anyone else had walked in, probably would've looked creepy, but to Alice it was a treasure. Dean always had so much stress going on in his life; so much burdening his shoulders even when it didn't need too. He'd been dealing with loss and death; continuing tragedy and Alice had done nothing to soothe it. She'd only made it worse by adding to it.

Looking down at her hands she spared a final glance up at the three of them passed out on the bed. She gave herself those last couple of moments before she rose to her feet and started for the door.

Dean would be too tired to hear the door open and close (or at least that's what she was hoping for) and she had at least five hours until the sun came up. Giving her plenty of time to go and get Wyatt's bear and be back long before any of them woke up.

Just as she had suspected she was able to slip out of the room undetected; closing it even more delicately than was necessary. Taking in a quick scan of the parking lot she began to walk down the sidewalk towards Sam's room. But that wasn't her destination.

She continued to scan the parking lot for anyone who might randomly appear until she passed by a trashcan and finally shifted out. When she shifted she was standing back in the living room of their house, or more importantly, their old home.

It was a shame. Alice really liked this last house.

Taking in a deep breath she looked around the living room one last time before she headed towards the boys room. She would look for Andy and just tell Dean that he had been crushed between the cushions of the pinto or hidden in the boys' bag. He wouldn't think on it too hard she hoped.

Walking into the boys' room she quickly started searching under the beds and around them. Through the toy bin and the closet; not finding it until she saw it somehow had ended up inside their laundry basket.

"Figures," she chuckled.

As she bent down to grab it the air began to crackle with electricity; the silence that filled the room becoming menacing and slow as if time was coming to a halt. Quickly, Alice looked up at the toy clock in the room, and noticed that it had stopped. It had completely frozen in place.

The light clicking of nails sounded in the hall and was followed by the heavy breathing she knew all too well.

Somewhere in her old home there was a hellhound. The question was: Who did it belong too?

There was no point in trying to stay still or quiet. The thing had been sent in for a reason; someone knew she was here. It didn't matter now if she was able to disappear or not. It would only follow her back to the motel and she couldn't chance that sort of risk.

So slowly, she eased up from the crouch she had been in, and glided towards the door. Before she even moved to grab the doorknob the smell of rotting flesh came through the door (the damn thing had awful breathe) alerting her just in time before it collided into the door. She hadn't been ready for that kind of impact and when the door slammed into her, the force from the hound cracking the door down the middle; it had sent her flying across the room.

Alice barely had enough time to roll across the bed before the hound was on her. Still holding onto Andy she struggled to get to her feet; the hound's claws grazing lightly across her back.

She cursed loudly as she slammed into the hallway sprinting for the front door. She had to come up with a plan and fast! At this rate this night was going to end up a lot longer than she had intended.

Just as she bounded out of the hallway she caught sight of the door and knew she was at least half way done, that is, until she slammed into an invisible barrier.

Alice fell to her knees; pain radiating through her entire body.

Her lungs were screaming at her to breathe but she couldn't. Her body was still reeling from the impact it had made with whatever she had ran in to. The rank smell of rotting flesh crept up on her instantly reminding her of the reason why she had been running blind in the first place.

Biting down on her lip she turned her head to look behind her and noticed the perfect imprints of nails digging into the floorboards. The thing was standing outside and away from her; nowhere near closing in on its target. Ignoring the snarls that came from its direction Alice finally looked down at the floor and realized she had walked right into a devil's trap.

"Son of a bitch."

She'd barely been able to get it out; her body still refusing to work as it tried to come to grips with the pain.

"Now there is no reason to bring mother's into this-"

Alice knew that voice.

Turning to look at archway that lead into the kitchen, Alice watched as Crowley emerged from inside it, glass full of Dean's scotch most likely, as he walked into the room.

"All I wanted was to have a friendly chat-"

"Crowley, you let me out of this!" she snapped.

"You don't get to make demands of me! And if I were you, I would show a little respect before I make you a hellhound's new chew toy!"

As if on cue the hellhound let out a snarl, just to remind her that he was there. There wasn't much she could do besides give him a hateful look. She was still collapsed on the ground and her body still wasn't responding to the signals her brain sent out to get up. So basically, she was screwed.

Taking a long pull from the glass she watched as he slowly walked around her old living room, taking in the family photos and furniture, before he set his glass down on the coffee table.

"Now I think it's time you and I had a little chat."

* * *

**So my awesome readers, how did you enjoy this last chapter? And what is it that Crowley is wanting? *cue dramatic music* **

**As always, thank you guys so much for reading and reviews of any kind are always welcome. Much love! Jeneane**


End file.
